Everything
by SilverUmbra
Summary: I gave up everything for Altomare, my life, my body, my future... but in the end, it was an empty shell for something much more important... the one that meant everything, was everything to me. Sightshareshipping.


**_Hey everyone, i've decided to try my luck at a songfic. You guys can kill me later P But yeah, all credit to the Fray for the song She Is. And this has just a tad, so small that even a wter bear would have trouble seeing it, of Altoshipping. Like one line._**

**_On with the fic! Don't forget to R&R_**

* * *

It was always amusing how humans perceived us. Thinking we were siblings. That we were of the same blood. We did look alike, dragon-like creatures, red and blue. Of water and fire, almost. But that was a false perception, we were in fact different species, only a drop of blood that was in every legendary was what we shared. There was never a point to tell the humans otherwise, that in fact we were from different branches, as related as a Pikachu and Minun. It might have been too much for their small minds.

We were created to protect Altomare. Protect Altomare with your life. Altomare is what matters. But was it really? Was my life, my future, my chance worth a place that had never given anything in return to us?

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

But you would never be on your own. I was there to protect you, that was my purpose. My _existence _was you. Keeping you safe. Nothing would harm you, they would suffer from my claws and wings before then. You didn't understand what I did. You didn't understand why so many lives had to be lost.

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

We were hardly alike. You hated to battle, you hated to destroy. Nothing could stop the cold truth. They were here to destroy Altomare, and they had to be stopped in the only way possible.When you cried I knew... deep down it was because of me. Or for me?

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

It was always me. But I couldn't help it. Everything else was a threat, a threat that could take you away from me. And I would sooner die than let that happen.I always told you that, didn't I? That I was there, no matter what...?

_This is gonna to break me clean in two_

I always knew... deep down that I would die. That one day something would happen and just like that, I would disappear. I never knew that it would end like it did. but in the end, I guess it didn't matter.

_This is gonna to bring me close to you_

But at the same time, I never did die, did I? You always kept me alive, in that strange place... what was it called again...?

The heart...

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

I never realized how I felt about you until it was too late. Until that last moment when my physical being was destroyed and taken away from me. When my last chance to be with you flew away into the sunset.

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

I needed you. I needed to tell you, to show you that I cared about you. That our time together wasn't just a curse that had to be fulfilled. It was something...

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

The human... the one with the rodent on his shoulder... he felt like a threat at first. I felt like I was losing you to him. I didn't know why, but I felt that perhaps...

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

Perhaps humans perceived us as siblings because of the way we acted. I was like the overprotective big brother that watched over you. And you... you were like the naive little sister... the one that was truly wisest in the end.

_When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when_

I always wondered what would happen... in the end. What would have if Altomare was destroyed. At first, Altomare was my life, until I realized that it was in fact, an empty shell, for something bigger, so much more important...

_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

There was no doubt about it. It wasn't just the bond every legendary had to another. It wasn't just friendship... it was...

_This is gonna bring me clarity_

...Love.

_This'll take the heart right out of me_

But in the end, I was the naive one. Wasn't I? When I became a spirit, when I was about to dissappear... I had to know. I had to at least show you...

_This is gonna bring me to my knees_

I had reached out my paw, and I could see, in those golden eyes something...

_I just wanna hold you close to me_

You were my life. You were what kept me fighting for so long. You gave me strength, wisdom...

_She is everything I needed_

You were everything to me...

You always will be.


End file.
